herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ruruka Andoh
Ruruka Ando (安藤 流流歌 Andō Ruruka) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy and a participant in the Final Killing Game. She is a member of Future Foundation and is the leader of the 8th Division. Her responsibility is to help provide stable food sources. During her time at Hope's Peak Academy's Class 76th, her title was Super High School Level Confectioner (超高校級の「お菓子職人」 chō kōkō kyū no “okashi shokunin”) until she was expelled after getting involved in a bombing incident. During the Final Killing Game, Ruruka killed her romantic partner, Sohnosuke Izayoi, by triggering his NG Code. She is later brainwashed into committing suicide, being the fourth victim to die in this manner and the ninth to die overall. She is voiced by Inori Minase in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Jad Saxton in the English version of the anime. Appearance Ruruka is a woman in her early twenties, around 23 at youngest (about 18 in Danganronpa 3 - Side: Despair). She has lilac eyes, short strawberry blonde hair, and a petite, cheerful appearance. She wears a pink jacket with thick fur trimming, yellow shorts, white thigh high socks and pink boots with multiple straps. She also has a yellowish hat with a small strawberry on top of it; where she has pinned her Future Foundation ID. There is also a triangle pattern on the back of her hat. During her time at Hope's Peak Academy, Ruruka wore the standard Academy uniform with fur trimming that looks similar to the fur on the jacket that she wears in the Side: Future. The boots and socks she wore are also very similar to the ones she wears in the future. She also wore a pink hat and a green ribbon with strawberries on the ends. Personality Ruruka is a cunning woman, who is described to have a mean streak despite her cute appearance. She appears rather manipulative and is not above using her friends to achieve her goals. She can be extremely selfish as well, and during the Final Killing Game, focuses only on keeping herself alive. While she can appear easily annoyed and even mean towards others, Ruruka acts very sweet and intimate with her romantic partner Sohnosuke and often feeds him her candy. Her candy can brainwash and manipulate people. Thanks to this, Ruruka is a resourceful and skilled negotiator. She has mentioned that she won't trust anyone who doesn't eat her candy. Despite being a high ranking member of Future Foundation, she seems skeptical regarding its purpose, at one point stating that, "just like Hope's Peak Academy and Seiko Kimura", it is rotten to the core. Furthermore, after she learned Seiko's NG Code, she requested her to murder the true leader of the Future Foundation, Kyosuke Munakata. Ruruka has a strong hatred and fear of being betrayed, and she would rather betray others before they have any chance to do the same to her, including her own boyfriend. She knows it's wrong, but her fear of betrayal is too strong. This may have started when Ruruka's childhood friend, Seiko, "backstabbed" her in high school. Gallery Images Ruruka_Despair.png|Ruruka in DR3 Side: Despair Ruruka_and_Izayoi's_last_kiss.png|Ruruka kisses Sohnosuke for the last time. Rurudeath.jpg|Ruruka's lifeless body Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Suicidal Category:In Love Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Traitor Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Paranoid Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Liars Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant